narutofandomcom_es-20200214-history
Daijoubu Bokura
Daijoubu Bokura, interpretado por la banda "RAM WIRE", es el tercer ending de la serie Naruto SD: Rock Lee no Seishun Full-Power Ninden. La canción abarca los episodios del 27 al 39. Sinopsis Se muestra a Rock Lee sentado en un prado viendo las estrellas. Luego se ve que baja a toda velocidad una colina, tropezando con un Yamato que estaba acostado. Comienza a rodar a gran velocidad, llegando accidentalmente a la guarida de los Akatsuki. Los miembros lo quedan viendo, Rock Lee se asusta, mientras Pain les ordena que ataquen. Pero en ese momento llegan refuerzos de la hoja que comienzan a batallar con los Akatsukis. Al ver esto, Rock Lee queda conmovido y contento. Después se muestra a Lee de nuevo viendo el cielo nocturno pero esta vez junto a sus amigos. Letra Rōmaji= Daijoubu bokura mada konnani waraeru. Maigo ni nattatte tsukiakari o sagaseru. Kachimake ja nai desho nante! Nagusame ni kurumattatte. Kuyashisa ga hadakete. Soutou kakkou warui genjou no bokura wa. Jigyaku neta bakari dakedo. Sore o koe o agete waraitobashi aeru. Kudaranai sono yaritori ga. Nandaka hokorashii yo. Daijoubu bokura mada konnani waraeru. Maigo ni nattatte tsukiakari o sagaseru. Daijoubu bokura nakushita mono yori mabushii. Takaramono ga koko ni aru koto o shitteru. Daijoubu bokura. |-| Kanji= 大丈夫僕らまだこんなに笑える 迷子になったって月明かりを探せる 勝ち負けじゃないでしょなんて 慰めにくるまったって 悔しさがはだけて 相当格好悪い現状の僕らは 自虐ネタばかりだけど それを声を上げて笑い飛ばしあえる くだらないそのやりとりが なんだか　誇らしいよ 大丈夫僕らまだこんなに笑える 迷子になったって月明かりを探せる 大丈夫僕ら無くしたものより眩しい 宝物が現在に事を知ってる 大丈夫僕ら |-| Español= Hasta ahora, estamos bien, nos podemos reír de esta manera. Busco la luz de la luna que poco a poco se se va perdiendo. De todos maneras, yo podría estar en la victoria o en la derrota! Terminando yo mismo en la comodidad. Mostrándome lamentable Merecemos nuestras actuales malas circunstancias. Porque no fue nada excepto una mala broma para nosotros mismos. Conociendo esa creciente voz de la risa. Ese argumento de ida y vuelta no sirve de nada. Es de alguna manera arrogante. Hasta ahora, estamos bien, nos podemos reír de esta manera. Busco la luz de la luna que poco a poco se se va perdiendo. Para las personas que han perdido brillo, estamos bien. Conocemos el asunto más importante para este momento. Estamos bien. |-| Inglés= Up to now, we're alright, we can laugh like this. I search for the moonlight that seemly slowly lost. Anyway, I might be in victory or defeat! Wrapping up myself in comfort. Exposing my regretfulness. We deserve our current bad circumstances. Cause nothing but bad joke for ourself. Meeting that rising loud voice with laughter. That arguing back and forth is worthless. It's somehow arrogant. Up to now, we're alright, we can laugh like this. I search for the moonlight that seemly slowly lost. For people who lost radiance, we're alright. We know of matter of the most important for this present time. We're alright. Video thumb|center|600px Personajes En orden de aparición: *Rock Lee *Yamato *Pain *Deidara *Konan *Itachi Uchiha *Zetsu *Kisame Hoshigaki *Kakuzu *Hidan *Sasori *Tobi *Might Guy *Chōji Akimichi *Sakura Haruno *Sai *Hinata Hyūga *Shikamaru Nara *Tenten *Naruto Uzumaki *Neji Hyūga Categoría:Banda sonora Categoría:Endings